suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
Amelia, The Heroine
| quotes = | damage = 3 | toughness = 2 | control = 2 | mobility = 2 | utility = 0 | difficulty = 3 | health = 568 | health regen = 3.23 | mana = 349 | mana regen = 8.25 | energy = | energy regen = | range type = Ranged | attack range = 525 | attack damage = 58.7 | attack speed = 0.615 | armor = 24 | magic resist = 30 | move speed = 335 | unit radius = | origin = | class = | ability name = | ability description = }} A couple of years ago, I created a military-themed champion concept, Draxxar, The Automata Commander as the very first character in my W.O.L.F saga. Around that time, there was another concept which shared the same military theme: Skada, The Man-o-War. I and the other author, Weejoh-_- had a little exchange, and both of us started a friendly competition to see who has better ideas. Yet, work and study took away all my free time, for two years straight. When I came back, I could not find any new posts of his on the Suggestion Wiki. I guess he will never come back, but I still have hopes for him. In the meantime, I present to you my newest concept, , . Check out my other champions: *Inkha, The Phantom Edge *Lor'Mak, The Void Destructor *Adria & Lianne, The Twin Souls *Klishma, Messenger Of Light *Rhus, Lord Of The Swamp *Draxxar, The Automata Commander *Aerith, The Scrap Genius Lore Amelia= ] Several years ago, Dr. Erik Bryson – a scientist from Piltover – presented his invention to the world which he called “InstaFix”. Dr. Erik explained that InstaFix is an extremely flexible material containing millions of micro-robots, allowing it to turn into any shapes and sizes. He claimed that any type of machinery made from InstaFix would never break down because the microbots would constantly check and repair them. However, his invention was quickly neglected due to the fact that many industries still preferred cheaper mass-produced materials, and that InstaFix found few civilian uses. Bryson became broke after having spent his entire fortune on developing InstaFix. Some time later, a stranger came to Dr. Erik’s house and said that he had finally found a practical use for InstaFix. He introduced himself as a representative of World Order & Liberation Forces (W.O.L.F) – a mercenary organization which had been wanted for creating recent armed conflicts in Runeterra. He explained that W.O.L.F was trying to develop a new InstaFix formula that can be injected into soldiers, which would help them recover from any injuries in minutes. The man promised to help Erik’s family get out of debt if he agrees to collaborate. Bryson refused to sign any contracts, and warned that he would tell the authorities if the man did not leave at once. The man returned again and again, each time with a mix of offers and death threats, and was always kicked out of the door at the end. Knowing that Dr. Erik cannot be negotiated with, W.O.L.F sent men to kidnap his wife and daughter. The police responded and chased down the kidnappers on a crowded highway, which lead to a horrible car crash. Erik’s wife was killed in the accident and his young daughter, Amelia, was rushed to the hospital in critical condition. Desperate to save his daughter, Erik worked with the surgeons to create body parts and organs from InstaFix for his daughter’s operation. It was a success, and Amelia fully recovered just a few days later despite having a memory loss due to brain damage. Although Erik managed to save his daughter, he realized that he had just put her life at risk: Not only did he prove that W.O.L.F’s idea could work, he used it on his only daughter. Thanks to the microbots, Amelia became stronger, faster, is immune from any diseases, and can survive injuries that are fatal to normal people – more than W.O.L.F was looking for. They no longer needed Dr. Erik: all they had to do is kidnap Amelia again. Erik decided to send his daughter to a friend in Demacia, who agreed to take her as their adopted child. Though heartbroken, Bryson knew that this only place where his daughter would be safe. Dr. Bryson himself disappeared the next day after destroying everything related to his work. Over the next years, Amelia spent her teens growing up in the Demacian army. Despite no longer having a family, she already had her brothers in arms who were always kind to her. Amelia proved herself to be a brave soldier, and received many medals for her successful missions. However, due to the concussion from the accident, Amelia had no memory of her family. Everything she knew came from stories, all of which said that her mother died in an accident, and that her father left her here because he could not take care of her. Thus, Amelia had a natural hatred towards her father. When she received a letter from him, she threw it away without bothering to read it. Noticing her odd action, her picked up the letter and read it. In the letter, Amelia’s father explained what happened to her mother, and why he had to send her to the army. He also told her that he had been imprisoned by W.O.L.F for over a year, and they tortured him every day to make him tell where Amelia was. He ended the letter abruptly by saying goodbye, and that he loved her. Compelled by the story, Amelia’s commanding officer walked up to her and told her what was in the letter. Shocked by the revelation, Amelia asked for a month off-duty in order to save her father, which was approved immediately. Amelia went back to Piltover and met her childhood friend , who agreed to lend her his experimental Blast Rifle. Using her scouting skills, Amelia managed to find out that her father was being held in one of W.O.L.F’s branches disguised as a chemical treatment plant just outside of Zaun. Amelia stormed into the facility alone, gunning down many W.O.L.F soldiers on the way. Hearing explosions from the factory, the Police Department of Zaun arrived to control the situation. The shootout lasted for a whole day, after which W.O.L.F soldiers eventually retreated and Dr. Erik was rescued shortly afterwards. Amelia and Dr. Erik reunited in tears, with father and daughter barely recognizing each other. However, it was later revealed that Dr. Erik had never written any letter to Amelia. It was W.O.L.F that forged the letter and sent it to Amelia, knowing that she would come to find her father. Despite not being able to capture her, W.O.L.F already got what they need: Amelia remembered that the paramedic that tended to her wounds had a wolf tattoo on his arm – W.O.L.F’s insignia. While Amelia was letting her guard down, the paramedic secretly took some blood samples without her noticing it. The fact that W.O.L.F had already planned everything just to get a sample of Amelia’s blood was unthinkable. Amelia knew that with her blood, W.O.L.F would be able to create thousands of super soldiers just like her. They would then spark wars and revolutions everywhere and put those soldiers into battle. An age of devastating conflicts would follow, with each nation using physically enhanced warriors to fight each other. There would be no Rune magic or wizardry involved, just pure technology and weapons of mass destruction. In order to stop this, Amelia needs to destroy the remains of W.O.L.F before they can put their plans into action. Amelia joined League in order to train herself into the best warrior she could possibly to fulfill her new mission: to preserve peace all over Valoran. |-| W.O.L.F= The World Order and Liberation Forces (W.O.L.F) has a long history that dates back to the establishment of Zaun. Back then, the city was faced with the threat of invasion from the Noxian Empire. On the sea, trading was disrupted due to constant pirate attacks from Bilgewater. It was clear that Zaun needs a military force in order to protect its benefits, as well as its future. As a result, Zaun ‘s Citizen Army was established. However, the Noxian invasions never reached Zaun, and the number of pirate attacks had dwindled ever since the establishment of the army. As a result, when the chem-barons came into power in Zaun, they believed that an army is no longer needed, and decided to disband it. The officers of Zaun’s army instead reorganized it into a mercenary force, and adopted the name W.O.L.F. The so-called Zaun’s army now serves whoever gives the highest bidding. W.O.L.F prides itself for the use of cutting-edge weaponry, as well as its well-trained soldiers. Recently, small armed conflicts were sparked all over Runeterra, and W.O.L.F presence at these conflict zones has given them popularity. Yet, there is evidence that W.O.L.F agents have been seen in these areas just before the fighting began, which suggests that W.O.L.F is responsible for starting these conflicts. When the Institution Of War was built, W.O.L.F have openly criticized it. They see the Field Of Justice as nothing more than a bandage solution to war, and that all nations will eventually choose to fight each other face-to-face on the battlefield just like before. As a result, W.O.L.F has sent some of its most elite soldiers to Summoner’s Rift to demonstrate the quality of its service, as well as to advertise its image as an alternative to the Institution Of War. Abilities Amelia's basic attacks cannot - instead, she performs 02 normal attacks in quick succession. Each attack applies on-hit effects as normal. |description2 = Damaging an enemy champion or monster with an ability applies a debuff that weakens the target for 3 seconds. Amelia gains when being in combat with weakened targets. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = Enemy |affects = Self |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Amelia's basic attacks only deals damage, but leaves behind an Explosive Charge on the target that will detonate after 3 seconds, dealing . If one charge explodes, it will all other charges on the target regardless of their remaining duration. This effect also applies to enemy structures. |leveling = |cost = 16 / 18 / 20 / 22 / 24 mana per second |costtype = |cooldown = 0.5 |range = |targeting = Self |affects = Self & enemy |damagetype = Physical |flavor = |notes = }} Amelia tosses a Concussion Grenade to the target location. The grenade will land on the ground after a 0.5-second delay and explode, dealing to all enemies hit and them by 60% for 2 seconds. Enemies near the center of the explosion are also for the same duration. |leveling = 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 / 240 |cost = 80 Mana |costtype = |cooldown = 20 / 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 |range = 900 (cast range) / 275 (effective) / 150 (inner radius) |targeting = Location |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Magic |flavor = |notes = }} Amelia dashes forward, and stops upon hitting an enemy champion or monster. Amelia bash the target she collides with using the buttstock of her gun, dealing and them backwards for a fixed distance. |leveling = 90 / 125 / 160 / 195 / 230 |cost = 40 Mana |costtype = |cooldown = 16 / 14.5 / 13 / 11.5 / 10 |range = 550 (dash distance) / 550 (knockback distance) |targeting = Direction |affects = Self, Enemy |damagetype = Physical |notes = }} Amelia augments herself based on a selected enemy champion, increasing her offensive and defensive capabilities against that particular enemy for 10 seconds. Throughout this duration, she takes reduced damage from the selected target, while also gaining bonus range and when attacking them. |description2 = If Amelia scores a kill or assist against the selected target during Adrenaline Rush's duration, it can be casted again within 5 seconds at no cost. However, each subsequent use after the first cast reduces the effective duration of Adrenaline Rush by 2 seconds. |description3 = If Amelia fails to score a takedown, or if Amelia does not use the re-cast after 5 seconds, Adrenaline Rush will go on full cooldown, and the effective duration resets to 10 seconds for the next cast. |leveling = 12 / 16 / 20% 15 / 20 / 25% 75 / 125 / 175 |cost = 100 mana |costtype = |cooldown = 100 / 85 / 70 |range = 1000 |targeting = Enemy |affects = Self |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = Cannot be blocked by spell shields }} Strategy I) GENERAL *Amelia’s innate ability, Light Trigger I is not very useful in the early game, due to the fact that it interacts with critical strikes, and Amelia does not have any items that gives critical chance by that time yet. However, as Amelia acquire get more critical chance from items, her innate would become more useful, giving her unrivaled on-hit potential. **Due to how'Light Trigger I' works, Amelia item build should be a mix of on-hit effects and critical chance to maximize her damage output. Either going for pure on-hit or critical chance would not be efficient. *'All-out Assault I' gives Amelia bonus attack speed whenever she deals spell damage to an enemy, including Delayed Detonation Munition Q. With her 03 active abilities, Amelia can prolong the bonus attack speed duration up to 9 seconds. **Coincidentally, Delayed Detonation Munition Q deals damage to the target every 3 seconds, so using basic attacks alone could provide Amelia with a never-ending bonus attack speed duration (only when attacking enemy champions and monster). **Amelia should hit the target with either Hextech Concussion Grenade W or All-out Assault E to trigger the bonus attack speed first, then toggle on Delayed Detonation Munition Q for maximum damage output. *'Delayed Detonation Munition Q' is Amelia’s built in on-hit damage, which synergizes well with Light Trigger I. In order to take advantage of this ability, Amelia should buy items that provide attack speed and /or critical chance. **'Delayed Detonation Munition Q' gives her a slight advantage against the enemy laner during the early game. At rank 1, this ability makes Amelia’s basic attacks deal (due to the explosion damage). However, this advantage does not last long: At rank 5, Amelia’s critical strikes deal a total of , compared to of other marksmen (if they are equipped with Infinity Edge). In short, Amelia’s damage when going full crit is not that much different from other marksmen. What makes her different is her ability to make use of on-hit damage, which explains why she should build both crit and on-hit items. **When toggled on, Amelia’s basic attacks only deal , which means that all life steal effects are only half as efficient on her. In a sense, Amelia is trading damage (from on-hit items) for survivability. During life-threatening situations, Amelia should toggle off Delayed Detonation Munition Q to get more healing from her normal attacks. **Don’t forget that the explosion damage only comes after 3 seconds. Sometimes, in a 1 vs 1 situation, it is quicker for Amelia to just use normal attacks to kill the enemy, rather than relying on the explosion damage. **The explosion damage also works on towers and epic monsters (Dragon and Baron), which enables objective control. *'Hextech Concussion Grenade W' provides Amelia with CC effects that would be useful in various situations. **As an offensive tool, Hextech Concussion Grenade W disarms and silences the target, and also triggers All-out Assault I. In other words, this ability disables the enemy, while allowing Amelia to deal more damage to them. **As a defensive tool, Hextech Concussion Grenade W protects Amelia by disabling enemy champions who decide to jump on her. At the very least, the grenade slows them down so that Amelia can run away. * Dauntless E can either be used as an escape or self-peeling ability depending on the situation. If Amelia thinks she should run away, then Dauntless E can be used to dash through terrain. If Amelia thinks she should stay and fight, then Dauntless E can be used to push the enemy away, creating some distance between her and the target. **Be noted that her dash ability can be blocked if the enemy stands on the way. Therefore, Amelia should be careful and not let herself be overwhelmed and blocked from all escape routes. **The damage from Dauntless E gives Amelia the bonus attack speed from All-out Assault I but don’t be fooled. By using the ability on the enemy for extra attack speed, Amelia would have no other means to escape. Therefore, players should learn how to assess the situation and use the ability accordingly. **The knockback from Dauntless E can be used to push the enemy target towards your teammates, though this is not recommended. *'Adrenaline Rush R' gives Amelia everything she needs for a fight. Don’t forget that Amelia can only select one target at a time, so choose wisely **Against enemy assassins and bruisers, Adrenaline Rush R provides damage reduction, allowing her to withstand their burst damage. Amelia can combine with Hextech Concussion Grenade W and Dauntless E to maximize her chance of survival. **Against enemy tanks, Adrenaline Rush R provides bonus critical chance, which indirectly gives her more damage, and bonus attack range, which allows her deal damage while staying at a safe distance. **Amelia can cast Adrenaline Rush R again to select a new target if she manages to take down her original target within the ability’s effective duration. However, each use after the first one reduces the effective duration by 2 seconds, meaning that the duration will subsequently go down to 8, 6, 4, and then 2 seconds. As a result. Adrenaline Rush R cannot be used for more than five times in a row, since the duration is reduced to 0 seconds by then. II) LANING PHASE *Amelia lacks the tools to push minion waves during the early game. However, she is very good at initiating a trade with her Hextech Concussion Grenade W. Therefore, Amelia should team up with a support with hard CC, such as Alistar or Leona, to apply pressure on the enemy. **Amelia can also use Concussion Grenade W in order to set up ganks for the allied jungler. **Due to its usefulness, Hextech Concussion Grenade W should not be spammed just for poke damage. *Amelia possesses two self-peeling abilities, namely Hextech Concussion Grenade W and Dauntless E, which is enough to discourage enemy jungler from ganking her. * Delayed Detonation Munition Q should be toggled off when farming, since the delayed explosion is too unreliable for farming, and the ability consumes mana over time. However, as explained before, the ability should be toggled on while trading for extra damage. III) TEAM FIGHTS *'Delayed Detonation Munition Q', along with other on-hit items, provide exceptional damage against enemy tanks. Therefore, Amelia should conserve her mana so that the ability can be toggled on at all times throughout the team fight. *The most crucial task is choosing the correct target for Adrenaline Rush R. As mentioned above, using the ability on a tank allows Amelia to kill them faster, but makes her vulnerable to assassins / bruisers. Using the ability on assassins / bruisers gives her more survivability, but it also means that you will deal less damage to tanks. **If the enemy team has both tanks and assassins / bruisers in their composition, Amelia should not use Adrenaline Rush R as soon as the battle begins. Rather, she should wait and react to the situation. **Amelia can consider using the ability on a low-health enemy. If she manages to score a takedown on the selected target, Adrenaline Rush ® can be casted again without additional cost. The bonus attack range is also useful while chasing down fleeing targets. *Just like Adrenaline Rush ®, choosing when to use Hextech Concussion Grenade (W) is very important. The ability can either be used offensively or defensively, but Amelia can only choose one. Be patient and alert all the time, and only use the ability when needed *As always, Dauntless (E) is Amelia’s defensive ability against enemy assassins / bruisers. Development Just like Riot Games, most of my concepts are based on existing champions in League, so I want to spend a little bit of time to talk about the champion that this concept was based on: - specifically, Pre-season 6 Kog'maw. At that time, tanks were so powerful that conventional AD Carries had a hard time taking down these meat shields. There was only one viable options to deal with them: Pick champions that can deal consistent damage based on the target’s maximum health. There were only two champions that fit that criterion: one was , and the other was Kog’maw. As a result, Riot decided to make Kog’maw become the ultimate glass-cannon tank killer. So, why did Riot give him the ability to reach ? Simple, because it synergizes well with Blade of the Ruined King (BORK). As you all know, BORK is the universal anti-tank item for all AD Carries, due to the fact that the item allows you to deal on-hit damage based on the target’s current maximum health. Being able to double his attack speed means that Kog’maw can take great advantage of this on-hit damage, and can cut down tanks faster than normal AD Carries when buying the same item. When making these changes to Kog’maw, Riot assumed that players would itemize Kog’maw based on the traditional build (Berserker Greaves, Runaan’s Hurricane, Infinity Edge, BORK, Last Whisper, Guardian Angel). What they did not expect was that players would be able to find a way to abuse his 5.0 attack speed: By buying ONLY items with on-hit effects - Wit’s End, BORK, Nashor’s Tooth, Guinsoo’s Rageblade. The problem was that most of these items were designed for normal champions - champions with only 2.5 maximum attack speed. On Kog’maw, however, these on-hit effects were twice as effective. To make matters worse, his on-hit build was cheaper than his crit build, which allows him to reach his power spike earlier compared to going full crit. As a result, throughout Pre-season 6, Kog’maw was unstoppable, and machine-gunned down everything he saw. The situation was so bad that Riot had to revert his kit back to the original state. I kinda feel bad for Kog’maw: The changes were made with good intentions, but the League community somehow managed to misuse them. I have never been good at Kog’maw, but as a concept maker, I admire his kit. Ever since, I have been working on a new champion concept based on him, while trying to fix his issues - a Kog’maw 2.0 concept if you want to call it that way - which eventually became . Amelia is a very interesting concept. Due to her innate ability, Amelia attacks twice instead of dealing a critical strike, which means that Amelia can take advantage of on-hit items (BORK or Rageblade) even when going for items that provide critical strike chance (Runaan’s and Essence Reaver). There are several other champions in the game that can either go for critical chance or on-hit effects. Examples include , or . However, you can only choose one build path, i.e. you can ONLY go full crit OR full on-hit; going for a mix of both is usually not efficient. Amelia is a special case - she benefits from the best of both worlds. Through Amelia, I believe that I have solved most, if not all of Kog’maw’s problems. Firstly, she does not need Kog’maw’s ridiculous 5.0 attack speed in order to become useful, which is already game-breaking when it was introduced. Secondly, since she has no built-in means in her kit to surpass the attack speed cap, going full on-hit on her is not efficient. Thirdly, as I said before, she is forced to build both crit and on-hit items, which is not very cheap. Finally, just like Kog’maw, Amelia is a late-game champion who relies on basic attacks, which means she can’t get too strong if she’s not fed (just like Kog’maw). With the introduction of Amelia, I’m glad that I could finally expand the storyline for W.O.L.F (World Order & Liberation Forces) saga, with Amelia being the protagonist. For the subsequent champions, their lore will be used to explore the connection between W.O.L.F and Amelia. There are more to come, so stay tuned. Trivia *Initially, Amelia came to the to seek help, but the police station was recently blown up by a , forcing her to find help from somewhere else. * claims that he Amelia and used to date for a while before her accident. Amelia never confirmed or refused this. Patch history Gallery